How to Recover Lost Data from iPhone
Q: "Hi there, I restore my iPhone and accidentally lost some important files. Is there any way I can do to recover the lost data from my iPhone? I had not recently synced it to iTunes after the data loss." Have you ever deleted important data from your iPhone mistakenly? Well, I guess so. Because "life is not made to be ideal". However, if you lost the data on your iPhone and then thought you've lost those valuable files forever and want to stop here to kiss the data goodbye, you can forget it. Because "miracles happen every day". That indicates you still get chances to recover lost data from your iPhone. Why is that and how to get back the lost data from iPhone? Let's get deep into it. The fact you may not beware of is that iTunes can automatically back up your iPhone data and store them in unreadable files so that you can't get them in iTunes because you don't have access to it. But that doesn't mean you can do nothing to recover your iPhone data any more. In order to access to the backup files and recover your lost data from iPhone, you need the help of a third party iPhone data recovery software - iOS Data Recovery for iPhone. Whether you've accidentally deleted an important file, forgotten the pass code to your locked iPhone, lost or destroyed your iPhone, or restore iPhone after jailbreak or iOS upgrade, this iPhone Data Recoverytool will get the lost data back for you. It enables you to find the backup files and preview the lost photos, contacts, videos, SMS, notes, WhatsApp chats, iMessages, call history, bookmarks, etc no matter what model of iPhone you are using, such as iPhone 5S/5C/5/4S/4/3G. 'Recover Lost Data Directly from iPhone' ' Step 1. Connect your iPhone to computer' Launch the program and connect your iPhone to computer. Then it will begin to detect your iPhone automatically as the window shown below. ' Step 2. Begin to scan your iPhone for lost data' Click "Start Scan" button to begin scanning your iPhone. If you are using iPhone 4 or iPhone 3GS, please choose "Advanced Mode" at the corner of the window. Note: For iPhone 4 & iPhone 3GS, you can recover deleted photos, videos, messages, contacts, etc. directly from the device. For iPhone 5s/5c/5/4S, it supports to recover messages, contacts, call history, calendar, notes, reminders, safari bookmark from iPhone directly. ' Step 3. Preview and restore lost data from iPhone' After scanning, it will display all found data and files in categories as below. You can then choose the data you want to recover, and preview them one by one. And then restore them to computer by clicking"Recover" button. Note: Data found here includes deleted data and those still in your iPhone. If you only need the deleted ones, you can refine the scan result by using the slide button at bottom to display deleted items only. Category:IOS Data Recovery Category:IPhone Data Recovery Category:IOS Category:Software